Please Be Home For Christmas
by scarlett2112
Summary: "I think perhaps I will always hold a candle for you – even until it burns my hand. And when the light has long since gone …. I will be there in the darkness holding what remains, quite simply because I cannot let go."


**_Merry Christmas Eva._**

* * *

 _"Giu... Giuseppe, I... I'm sorry, I only turned around to pay for hi... his ice cream. The... police are here," Liz croaks, her voice quavering so hard through her tears that he doesn't understand her stammering._

 _"Liz, calm down, tell me what happened."_

 _"Da... Da... Damon. He... he's gone."_

* * *

Homeless, alone and cold, Damon stuffs his hands in the pockets of what remains of his tattered coat and wanders the streets, trying to find some sort of shelter. When he crosses an alley, he notices an older man standing around a flaming barrel. Hoping he'll share, he makes a right turn into it and approaches him with raised hands so he knows that he means him no harm. The older man nods and steps aside so Damon can come close. Within a couple of minutes, the crackling flames start to billow up out of its enclosure, providing some warmth for both men on this frigid and blustery night.

He looks around despondently, watching the cars pass the mouth of the alley one by one by one, none bothering to turn in. The wind is picking up, whipping the snow around, enough so that each snowflake feels like a sliver embedding itself when they hit his face. The alley provides a little respite from the winds but he's still cold, down deep and into his bones. If it snows any harder, he's certain the fire will go out. Shivering, he rubs his hands up and down his arms in a futile attempt to generate some heat. He raises his eyes and looks into those of the older man.

"Are there any places to stay on a night like this? Shelters? All night stores? Something? Anything?"

"You new here?"

"I am. Suffice to say, I've fallen on rather hard times. I'd rather not freeze to death," Damon quips, although his facial expression is serious.

"What brought you here? I mean, why didn't you go some place where it's warm instead?"

"It's a long story... um, my mother left... I'd rather not talk about her though."

"I understand. And to answer your question, the Salvation Army has a shelter and there's one that the city runs. If you hurry, you might be able to score a cot for the night."

"Where?"

"Turn left at the mouth of the alley and keep walking. You can't miss it."

"What about you?" Damon starts to ask when a fierce gust of wind nearly knocks him over.

"I'll be fine young man. Don't worry about me."

"I can't leave you."

"Yes, you can. Go now before someone else snatches up that cot."

As much as he doesn't want to leave the old man, he knows the kind gent has made up his mind. Damon offers his hand and when it joins with his, he feels a burst of warmth. His eyes snap open, meeting the man's.

"Go now," he tells him and then let's go of his hand.

Damon nods, sticks his hands back into his pockets and trudges through the snow. When he reaches the end of the alley, he pauses and turns around, incredulous to see that the man is gone.

* * *

"Hello, George. It's a cold one tonight," Elena greets the man as she hands him a brimming bowl full of hot chicken noodle soup.

"Thank you, Miss Elena," the man nods and then walks away to find a seat. Elena smiles and scoops up another bowl, handing them out to each person that comes through the line. She tries to volunteer at the homeless shelter at least once a month. Sometimes she comes more often and sometimes her busy work schedule doesn't allow it. She loves these people and wishes she could help every single one of them find a job and a home. Sadly that's not possible so she does what she can, donating time, money, helping with fundraisers. It's the least she can do to give back to the community.

She's chief of emergency services at the hospital. She loves her job and the people she takes care. Of course she doesn't spend all of her free time here, she does have a social life to attend to also but still, coming here, she feels such a sense of purpose and fulfillment.

When the next man in line steps forward, her mouth parts slightly when blue eyes meet brown. It's like she's in a haze for a moment because she doesn't move until she feels a nudge from her best friend Bonnie.

"I'm sorry," Elena says, her face blooming red with embarrassment. Quickly she scoops up a big ladle full of chicken chunks and noodles and pours it in the bowl and hands it to him. He nods and when he reaches for it, Elena focuses in on the half moon shaped scar on his thumb. Her heart starts to pound wildly, making her breath catch in her throat. _Could it really be...him?_

"Are you okay, Elena?"

"Um... yeah of course, Bonnie. I just had one of those deja vu moments."

When Bonnie nods, Elena's eyes drift, focusing in on him like a laser beam when he sets his bowl down and takes a seat. Still in a state of shock, her mind takes her back to the past before things went so terribly wrong.

 _"Wait for me," Damon squeals, chasing after her towards the playground. Elena's mom and Damon's dad are sitting on a bench, chatting while their children play together on the monkey bars._

 _"Can you do this, Damey?" Elena squeals, doing somersaults on the bar. Damon scrubs his clammy hands over his shorts and then grabs on. He tries hard but he can't quite do it. Elena laughs but she won't gloat. They're only four but she's been taking gymnastics and ballet since she was a toddler. From the bars, they move to the teeter totter and then to the slide and finally they run over to the swing set._

 _They grip the chain tightly, pumping as hard as they can with their legs till they're high in the air. Damon turns his head as she flies past him. "I'm gunna parachute."_

 _"I'm slowing down a little. I'm scared to jump from so high up."_

 _"Okay." Damon nods and then lets the swing go back and forth a few times without pumping his legs. Elena's swing passes him at the same time he jumps from the swing, landing in the gravel. Suddenly he starts screaming, tears pour out of his eyes when he raises his hand. It's covered with blood. Damon is pale as a ghost, but his screams have alerted their parents. His dad pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and wraps it around his thumb._

 _"It's okay, Damon," his dad says softly, hugging his boy tight. Elena stands beside her mom, tears in her own eyes cause her best friend is hurt. She takes her mama's hand and together they hurry out of the park to take Damon to the emergency room._

It flashes in her mind how proud he was of his moon shaped scar and how he'd parade it around as if it was a badge of honor. " _Damon_ " slips from her mouth but it's so soft that it's heard only by her. His eyes, they're the same intense, unworldly blue hue that she remembers. Couldit really be him after all this time? When Bonnie nudges her a second time, she jerks, pressing her palm against her now chaotically thrumming heart.

She bobs her head and starts ladling more bowls of soup, smiling at the others that are hungry and cold tonight. After they serve the last of the soup, they start to clean up. Elena is dying to speak to the man but by the time they finish, she walks into the dining area just as the man is stepping out of the building into the frigid night air. Without saying a word to Bonnie, she goes after him, sans coat.

Just as she gets close enough to reach for him, her legs slip out from under her when she finds a slick patch of ice. The man, having heard footsteps, turns around just in time to see her land hard on the sidewalk. The first thing he does is help her up. When he can see that she can stand unassisted, he guides her back inside the building.

"Why on earth would you go outside in that?" he asks incredulously, blowing into his cupped hands to warm his fingers.

"I know this sounds stupid but it's too cold for you to be out in weather like this. I can see that the cots are taken but do you have some place to go? I could drop you off?"

"I heard that there's another shelter in town?"

"Yes, there is but it's likely they're filled to capacity by now too. I'm sure this will sound insane to you but you're welcome to stay in my spare room for the night."

Damon stares at her as if she has two heads. "It's not that I don't appreciate the offer, but you don't know me. I could be a serial killer for all you know."

"Are you?"

"No, I'm not but I could be. Do you always invite strangers into your home?" he asks, looking at her dubiously.

"No, of course not. It's just that I've been around awhile, I've learned a few things plus I'm a pretty good judge of character."

"I'll admit, I don't relish the idea of spending the night outside.. Are you sure about this?" Damon asks, his eyes meeting hers.

"I'm positive. I just need to help my friend clean up the dishes. Why don't you make yourself comfortable? I should be done in an hour or so."

"I.. I don't know what to say? Why would you help me?"

"There's no need to say anything... I'm a doctor, I help people for a living. By the way, my name is Elena."

"My name is Damon."

"Um... yeah, um..."

Stunned, her heart starts to palpitate, she can feel it begin to rob her of breath. She tries to swallow past the lump in her throat to say something, anything but she cannot seem to get any words out. Is it really possible... after all of these years or is it simply coincidence that someone who so closely resembles _him_ and has the same first name?

As soon as she can utter a syllable, she tells him that she'll be back shortly, pointing her finger behind her to where Bonnie is chatting with someone.

"I can help."

"How can I turn down an offer like that?" she laughs a little uncomfortably. Turning around, she sucks her lower lip between her teeth and leads him to the kitchen.

He's still incredulous as to why a perfect stranger would make such an offer? Maybe in an earlier time, before the world got so dangerous but now? Rather than stew about it in the moment, he takes the washcloth that she offers and starts to scrub the stove top.

* * *

When they're finished cleaning up the dishes, Elena gives Bonnie a hug and tells her goodnight. She is in charge of the shelter and on nights like this when the staff is overwhelmed, Bonnie often stays to help them out. Every one of the volunteers and their paid employees help tremendously. There are times they have to hold fundraisers but fortunately some of the shelter's benefactors are quite generous with their donations.

With Damon in tow, Elena leads them out to her car and drives home. The streets are decorated with in their Christmas finery. Lights are burning in every store window. Each street light is ornate with greenery too. She smiles as she passes the town square and the huge pine tree that twinkles in the darkness. Finally she turns onto her street and pulls into the driveway.

Once inside the house, Elena turns on the light switch and peruses Damon. He's disheveled at best, his hair is a mess and he has stubble all over his face. Elena takes off her coat, hanging it on the rack. Damon does the same but his clothes aren't in much better shape than his ratty old coat.

"You look like you could use a nice hot shower."

"I can't disagree," he laughs uncomfortably, mirth not reaching his eyes.

Elena smiles and motions for him to follow her. She leads him to her guest bedroom and while he's looking around, she goes to the linen closet for a couple of towels and a washcloth. From there, she goes into Jeremy's old bedroom to find a pair of boxer briefs and some pajamas. She'll find him a pair of jeans and a shirt in the morning. When she steps back into the room, she finds him standing by the window, looking outside as the snow continues to come down.

"It's bitter cold but it's still pretty outside."

"It is. Are you ready to bathe?"

He turns around, nods and follows her to the bathroom down the hall. She sets the towels and stuff on the counter top while she pulls a bar of soap, shampoo and bath gel out from under the sink. Grateful Damon takes them from her. His stomach is churning with unease as he watches her intently.

"Feel free to take a bath if you want. While you're in here, I'll make us some hot chocolate."

"I don't know how to thank you," he mentions, his doubt filled eyes meeting hers.

"I told you, I'm a doctor, it's what I do."

Unable to say anything, he nods, a small smile forming when she steps out and pulls the door closed behind her.

* * *

Elena takes a sip of her homemade hot chocolate. Damon hasn't come downstairs yet so she turns off the stove and goes upstairs to check on him. Finding the bathroom empty, she very quietly opens the bedroom door. That's where she finds him, curled up on his side and sound asleep. She watches him for a few minutes and pulls it closed making as little noise as she can. Sighing, she goes back down stairs to pour herself another cup and then retires to her own room. She sets her mug down at the bedside and then goes into her ensuite bathroom for a quick shower.

Before crawling into bed, she goes over to her bookcase and pulls out an old photo album. With it in hand, she gets into the bed and covers up. Then she starts to page through the album. There are several pictures of her and her childhood friend Damon Salvatore. She gently runs her fingertips over his face. It's their first day of pre school. The eyes are so similar to the man who's asleep just down the hall. Although she can't be positive it's him, every instinct inside of her is telling her that it is.

Not long after that picture was taken, he disappeared. His parents had a very acrimonious divorce. Lily was deemed unfit after the police found three year old Damon wondering the dark streets when she was strung out on weed. Giuseppe was given full custody of him. A couple of months later, Damon was simply gone. His father along with Elena's parents and many of the town's people searched for days and weeks following him. As far as she knows, there's still an active police file open on him since they never found any clues as to his whereabouts. No body, no nothing, it was like Damon and Lily simply disappeared off the face of the earth.

Her mind drifts to the older Salvatore. He never stopped looking for Damon, that she knows with certainty. Only a couple of months ago, they had a John Doe arrive DOA at the hospital. His build, hair color, eye color all indicated that it could be him. They were all grateful when the man was positively identified as a South Carolina man that had died from a drug overdose.

Rather than confront Damon about his possible identity, she closes the album and sets it aside. Getting up, she goes into her closet. Hidden in a box of her childhood treasures is a picture of a young Damon. Making up her mind, she tiptoes into the bedroom where he's dozing. With her lower lip between her teeth, she sets it on top of the dresser. She's certain that he can't miss seeing it. With light footsteps, she gingerly retreats from the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

After turning the lights out again and double checking to make sure the doors are locked, she retires to her room. Moments after crawling into bed, she's soundly sleeping, her mind taking her back to her childhood before he disappeared.

 _"Happy Birthday to Damon, happy birthday to you."_

 _Damon's face lights up like a firecracker as he listens from his chair of honor while everyone else sings to him. His little mouth is hanging open. He has the birthday boy hat on his head and a whistle in his hand. He's clapping wildly by the time the song ends._

 _"Open mine first," Elena squeals, pointing to the big box sitting on the table beside him._

 _"Can I daddy?"_

 _"Yes, of course."_

 _Giuseppe slides the box in front of his son. Damon squeals then starts tearing at the paper excitedly. "Help me daddy." The older Salvatore laughs and helps Damon. Before long the Tonka dump truck is revealed. His eyes widen excitedly, he runs his fingers over it and then with a twinkle in those blue eyes, he tells Elena thank you then starts ripping at another package_

* * *

Damon feels himself starting to become coherent, when a bright beam of morning sunlight shines directly across his face. At first, he doesn't want to open his eyes and have reality slap him in the face. He feels groggy, still stuck in that place between dreams and reality. It is dark there, safe, and warm. When the smell of coffee starts to filter in, he lurches upright. At first he's confused about his surroundings, his eyes darting around the room. It's then that he remembers last night and how he ended up here.

He yawns deeply then drags himself out of bed. After using the bathroom, he walks back into the bedroom to get dressed. When he finishes, he looks around a little at the pictures on the walls and then he walks over to the dresser. His heart starts to pound like a jackhammer when his eyes hone in one picture. His breath catches in his throat s he stares at it with widening eyes. The picture is of a young boy, dark messy hair, blue eyes. He's wearing jeans, a long sleeve plaid shirt, cowboy boots and a holster around his waist and in his hand is the hat.

Although a lot of his early childhood is a blur, he remembers loving to play cowboys with his dad. Running his fingers over it, he chest tightens, he knows who the boy is. _It's him._ Determined to find out how this woman, this stranger got his picture, he picks it up and practically leaps down the staircase to confront her.

Elena is busy preparing breakfast, only now looking up when she hears footsteps. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Where did you get this?" Damon blurts out, holding up the photo, bewilderment written all over his face.

"That boy was a childhood friend of mine. One day he just vanished."

Elena stares at him. He looks different this morning, although he hasn't shaved and his hair is pulled into a ponytail, he's clean and looks good in her brother's clothes.

"Childhood friend? I don't understand? This is me, how do you know me?" His eyes snap to Elena's when the last word leaves his mouth. He can feel his blood pumping like wildfire through his veins, confusion and suspicion making him take a step back.

"You don't have to be afraid, Damon? I'm just as stunned by all of this as you are. How did you end up homeless and here in Mystic Falls?"

"I've been on my own since I was seventeen. My mom... she... she wasn't a bad person... One day I came home from school just as she was leaving, she found a man, packed her bags and left me to find my own place in the world," he murmurs, his eyes dropping to his feet momentarily. After he takes a couple of calming breaths, he raises them and meets her stare.

"Everything I own fits in my backpack. Before I had to leave our place, I went through what she left behind... I found a picture of a man and a letter. I honestly don't know how I ended up here, it's like I was drawn to this place."

"Do you have the picture?"

Damon sets it down and walks out of the kitchen, returning momentarily with his tattered coat. He sits down and then digs into the inside pocket, pulling out a photo of the man that she recognizes as Giuseppe. Her eyes dart back and forth between the photo and the man sitting across from her. A cold tingle shoots up her spine causing goosebumps to erupt on her bare arms. Everything inside is telling her that he is Damon but she doesn't want to get Giuseppe's hopes up in case this is a hoax.

"His name is Giuseppe Salvatore."

"Is he my father?" he asks, choking out the words, shock washing all his features.

"I don't know? Are you Damon Salvatore?"

Unsure of anything right now, his whole world having been turned upside down in space of a few hours, Damon can only shrug his shoulders in dismay. Honestly he doesn't know himself. He drops his eyes to the photo for a moment, running his fingertip over the stranger's face. Swallowing thickly, he looks at Elena again.

"I know this man doesn't look familiar but you'd have to be blind not to see that there's a resemblance between us. How do you know him?"

"I've known him all of my life, Damon and I know for a fact that he's never stopped looking for his son."

When he starts to back his chair away, Elena lays her hand on his forearm, frowning when he jerks it away. "Just looking at you, I do believe you to be my friend but I can't, I won't tell him till we're certain that you're really _his_ Damon."

"How can you do that without alerting him to my existence? Why are you so interested anyway? How do you expect me to relax after laying all of this one me?" he snaps, jumping up, he starts to pace the kitchen floor.

"I know you must feel like you've had the rug pulled out from under you. I would like nothing more than to stay and talk, Damon but I have to get to the hospital. Please promise me that you won't take off?" Elena implores, her own gut churning with nervous energy.

"If this man is really my father, I want to meet him."

"So you'll stay?"

"I'll stay," he agrees, his eyes dropping once more to the photo of the young boy he still has in one hand.

"Thank you, Damon." Elena pours him a cup of coffee and hands it to him. "There's food in the fridge. Feel free to watch TV or go through some of my photo albums. Just don't leave."

"Goodbye," he utters, their eyes staying joined until Elena picks up her bag and turns around to walk through the door. He watches her leave and then drops onto one of the chairs. Threading his fingers into his hair, he's at a loss to explain any of this. Why is she being so nice to him? Did they know each other when they were kids? He wishes so much of his early childhood wasn't shrouded in darkness. Suddenly feeling like the walls are closing in on him, he grabs his coat and runs outside, hoping the cold air will help clear his mind.

* * *

After a busy morning in the ED, Elena finally has time to take a break and get a cup of coffee. Retreating to the doctor's lounge, she pours herself a cup and then sits down to put her feet up for a few minutes till it's time for her to go back to the chaos. She looks up with a smile when she hears the door opening.

"It's been a hectic day already and it's only one o'clock," she quips, taking a sip of coffee.

"Radiology too. How are you Elena?"

"I'm good," she replies, losing her train of thought when Damon pops into her mind.

"Something I said?" Enzo quips.

"Enzo, do you remember Damon Salvatore?"

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"I was helping Bonnie at the shelter last night. A homeless guy came in and I swear it's him, Enzo. I took him home with me."

"You what?"

"Chill. I appreciate your concern but as you can see, I wasn't murdered in my sleep. Anyway, this morning, he approached me in the kitchen holding a childhood picture that I had of him. He was in shock of course," she adds, her eyes meeting his.

"Are you serious right now? Damon is alive?"

"I think it's him but how can we say anything to Giuseppe before we know for sure? He's had his hopes dashed so many times in the years since Damon went missing. I don't want to pull the rug out from under him again."

"I agree. But how do we prove that he's who you think he is?"

"That the thing, how do I get DNA from Giuseppe without being obvious about it?" She shakes her head, swallowing the last of her coffee. After looking at her watch, she starts to get up to go back to work. As she puts her hand on the door, she looks over her shoulder when Enzo speaks.

"What about Caroline?"

Her mouth drops for a second before it's replaced with an ear to ear smile. "Enzo, you are a brilliant man. I'll give her a call. Thank you."

"Damon was my friend, Caroline and Giuseppe are my friends. If this man is him, can you imagine the Christmas we could give could give his family?"

"I can't even imagine how happy he'll be to finally be able to take his son in his arms again. Wow."

"Wow indeed," Enzo adds then pulls open the door for her, the two of them returning to work.

* * *

Almost at the same time that Elena is checking out after her long day, she sees Caroline and her husband Tyler walking into the building. Elena hurries over to meet them. "Thank you for coming Caroline. Hey Tyler."

"What's this about Elena?"

"Let's go across the street for some coffee. I'll explain everything."

"You're being very cryptic. Did something happen, is it bad?" Caroline asks, her eyes darting from Elena to Tyler and back.

"I'm not sure but I really don't think so," Elena adds, squeezing her friends arm. Together they leave the hospital and after they get their drinks, Elena explains everything. Caroline is stunned and unable to speak for a few moments as she struggles to take it all in.

"You're saying that my brother, someone that I have no memory of could be at your house?" she asks, her mouth parting in shock.

"That's what I'm telling you. I don't know how he ended up here, I don't think he does either."

"It's really hard to believe. I mean, for as long as I can remember, every night to this very day, dad picks up Damon's picture and holds it to his chest before turning all the lights out to go to bed. It breaks my heart, Elena. We have to be sure."

"I agree. If he's your brother, your DNA should match. You both have the same dad. I think that's the best way. If we could go by looks alone, he's Damon. The man in my house looks just like your father."

"I want to meet him," she says firmly, when she feels her husband thread their fingers together.

"Okay. I'm sure it can be arranged but let me tell him about you first. Why don't you come over tomorrow evening?"

"God, Elena, to be able to answer my dad's prayers. Can you imagine, it would be the best Christmas gift anyone could ever give him?"

"That's exactly what Enzo said."

When they finish their drinks, Elena walks them outside and after waving goodbye, she crawls into her own car to drive home. She's on edge, hoping that he kept his promise and that he hasn't disappeared again.

* * *

As soon as she gets home, she hurries into the house. A delicious aroma awaits. She goes directly into the kitchen, walking through the threshold just as Damon is pulling a roaster out of the oven.

"Whatever you're cooking smells sensational."

"I hope it's okay.. I figured I should repay your kindness somehow. I thought you might be hungry?"

"I am, I had a very busy day."

"Have a seat," Damon tells her then sets the reaches for a platter. She watches attentively as he plates the roast and surrounds it with potatoes and carrots. He sets the platter down then joins her at the table. Elena dishes up and digs in, licking her lips when the evidence of his delightful cooking erupts on her taste buds.

"Where did you learn to cook like this? This is the best beef roast I've ever eaten."

"It's a hobby. I worked odd jobs to get here, sometimes I'd be holed up in a town for awhile, usually I work in restaurants," he explains matter of factly, his eyes meeting hers.

"My uncle owns the Mystic Grill. He's in need of another cook, the girl that does it now is pregnant and wants to be a stay at home mom."

"Do you think he'd give me an interview?"

"I think that could be arranged. But listen, Damon, there's something else I have to discuss with you. We need to find out if you're really the boy in the picture."

"How do we do that? And again, I have to ask again, what interest do you have in me? We don't know each other. I'm just some straggler that wandered into a shelter for something hot to eat. Why are you doing this?

"Damon, I told you that we were friends growing up. Giuseppe is like an uncle to me. If I can give him his son back, he'll be the happiest man on the planet. And on that segue, I hate to be abrupt about this but if you're really Damon, you have a younger sister. On the assumption that he is your father, Giuseppe married again after you disappeared. He and Liz had Caroline, actually before you vanished. They were engaged when it all happened and they married about a year later."

More shock and incredulity fills his mind as he blurts out, "I have a sister?"

"I believe so. She wants to meet you. I would like nothing more than for you to reunite with your dad but we have to be sure. He's been through so much heartbreak Damon. He's even had to look at bodies in an attempt to identify their remains. Anyway, we can run a DNA test with a sample from you and Caroline and that will confirm whether or not you're really Damon Salvatore."

"I'm so confused about all of this. It's like I landed in an episode of _'The Twilight Zone'_. But if she's my sister, I want to meet her," Damon stammers, taking a swallow of his water.

"She and her husband are coming over tomorrow."

Damon's mouth parts slightly, stunned at the revelation. The two finish their meal in tense silence. Afterwards, she helps him with the dishes before they retire to the living room. Elena digs out a town album and shows him a picture of his father giving a check to the mayor. He studies the man. It's as if he's in a trance, his fingertips run over the man's form, touching his face, his concentration stark and unwavering. Elena finds herself drawn to him. Even though he's in dire need of a haircut and shave, she finds herself very attracted to him and scoots closer to him on the couch.

When he turns his head, his eyes meet hers causing him to swallow thickly. His heart starts to pound as he lowers them to her lush lips and when she leans slightly closer, he drops his mouth on hers, kissing her tentatively before pulling back. Shifting sideways, he looks at her, his glisten, reflecting off the pale moonlight that streams into the room. She knows what is coming, glances away and then shyly looks back at him.

His hand reaches under her hair below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek. Suddenly she sees him, his eyes revealing more than his words can express. her lips part and their breaths mingle, her heart flutters as he lowers his lips to hers. As the world around her blurs, Elena reaches up and tangles her arms around his neck. She breathes sharply, kissing him delicately as his arms encircle her waist drawing her in, his mouth hungry for more.

She feels a his hot breath on her neck and then the tender brush of his lips. A wave of intense pleasure pulses through her entire body as his kisses become harder and more urgent while his fingers twine themselves in her hair. When the need for air takes precedence, they slowly pull apart.

"Wow," Elena gasps, ghosting her fingertips along her still quivering lips.

"Can I do that again?" he asks, his belly churning chaotically. It's been so long since he's kissed a woman.

Already breathless, she bobs her head up and down and wraps her arms around his neck. Without letting another second pass, she joins their lips in a torrid kiss, one that burns through his veins like a lit match igniting a trail of gasoline. He blazes a heated path down her jaw and behind her ear while his hand brushes across the slope of her breast. Shifting sideways, he looks at her, his eyes exploding with heat and desire.

"As much as I'd love to continue this, I'd like to get to know you better first."

"I'm okay with that," he agrees with a husky lilt to his voice.

"I'm going to bed, I have to go to work in the morning. Goodnight, Damon."

"Goodnight, Elena."

She smiles then and then as much as she doesn't want to, she forces herself to walk up the stairs and out of his sight.

* * *

As soon as Caroline steps through Elena's door the next evening, her eyes widen and her fist relaxes, the envelope she was holding, dropping to the floor. "It's you. You're Damon," she blurts out, shock washing over her face.

"How do you know, Caroline?" Elena asks, as she pushes the door closed with her back.

Shaking her head back and forth, she stoops down to pick up what she dropped. Walking over to the table, she opens it up and pulls out a drawing. The image is of the man standing in front of her right now.

"I don't understand?" Damon asks, his eyes darting between the picture and Caroline, his heart slamming against his ribcage.

"My father, our father hired a forensic artist to age you. He based it on one of the last pictures he took of you before your mother took you away. The resemblance, it's uncanny, it's you, it has to be."

"I wish I could remember. It was so long ago, my mom called me Jack when we were in public to be safe. The only memory that's even remotely clear is Christmas when I was three or four. I remember sitting on Santa's lap while this blurry image of a man was taking pictures. Then he took my hand and we left the mall. That's the last memory I have," he falters, his voice fading as confusion fills his mind yet again.

"I still think we should do the test to be sure," Elena interrupts, her eyes darting between the two of them.

Caroline starts to open her mouth but before a sound can escape, she wraps her arms around her newly found brother and hugs him tightly. Stunned, Damon's eyes meet Elena's and then he closes them and hugs her back, the two siblings together for their first time.

Elena and Tyler can only watch, smiles forming on both of their faces. When they part, Damon takes her hand and gives it a squeeze. Together, they go into the living room and sit down on the couch to chat and become acquainted with each other. Deciding that they should have some privacy, Elena and Tyler stay in the kitchen.

Elena makes a pot of coffee and plates up some of the Christmas cookies she made a few days ago. Taking a seat beside Tyler, she picks up a cookie. Taking a bite, she can't deny the happy feeling inside at the though of reuniting Giuseppe with his long lost son.

* * *

Christmas is nearly upon them. The test has confirmed Damon's identity. As much as Caroline likes to talk, it's a miracle indeed that she hasn't spilled the good to her father yet. They're all excited to give him what he wants most in the world, his son back.

While they waited for the results to come in, Elena and Damon have been unable to dial down the intensity of their feelings for each other. It's pretty much knocked her on her ass because she's never felt such a distinct connection with a man before. She and Matt dated for five years through high school and into her freshman year in college before they finally gave up and called it quits. The distance was too much and as much as she didn't want to hurt him, she had to admit that she wasn't in love with him any longer.

Caroline is a beautician by trade so she clipped his hair and made him presentable. With their hands enjoined, Elena took him to The Grill to meet her uncle and aunt. Ric hired Damon on the spot after Elena vouched for his cooking skills. Together they went shopping, he got some clothing and shoes. Until he saves up enough for a down payment on an apartment, he's still staying with her. He likes being with her but he hates being dependent on her so much so that he's promised himself that he'll repay her kindness as soon as he can.

One evening while Elena is watching an old movie, Damon excuses himself to get clean up. When the credits roll, she turns off the TV and goes upstairs, stepping into the hallway just as he's coming out of the bathroom in nothing but a low slung towel. Her eyes follow the rivulets of water that trickle from the ends of hair and down his chest. Her eyes drift even farther and land on the well-defined v of his hips.

"Like what you see?" he smirks wittily.

"Mmm," Elena purrs, curling her fingers around the knot and using it to pull him towards her. Her tongue darts out, licking her lips at the delectable sight in front of her. With lust brimming in his eyes, Damon's mouth closes over hers. When they part, he picks her up and carries her into the bedroom. Everything but her lace panties is gone in the blink of an eye. The next thing she's aware of is her backside hitting the bed just before his body pins her to the mattress.

They kiss fiercely, their lips, tongues and teeth nipping and soothing. His mouth makes a suckling pop like sound when he releases one nipple, and then the other after working each of them erect and into a slightly painful yet pleasurable state of arousal.

She whimpers as his fingers dip below the flimsy lace. Finding her wet and ready, he groans aloud. Damon plunges one finger between her folds, penetrating her briefly before gliding his now slick finger to her clit. He circles it vigorously until a keening wail escapes her mouth. He growls, the velvety feel of his erection already throbbing with need as he continues his unrelenting assault on her body. Soon her inner walls pulse and clench around his fingers as she orgasms, her body jerking hard against him.

As soon as she relaxes, he joins their lips in a torrid kiss and takes his place in the cradle of her spread legs. Snaking her hand between them, Elena guides his prominent erection to her center. Their eyes meet at the same time he drops his hips while hers buck up, joining them for the first time.

A delicious sounding gasp leaves both their mouths at the exquisite sensation. Easy strokes soon give way to the frenzied slap of hips and skin, as Damon plows into her pliant body. He grunts and groans and finally whispers huskily next to her ear, "Come, Elena."

She soars over the edge, his name spilling reverently from her lips, her second orgasm so intensely powerful that it drags him right along with her.

He collapses on her, pressing her body into the mattress. Damon kisses her sweetly before rolling off. He climbs out of bed and offers her his hand. With a resplendent smile, she scoots over to the edge, takes his hand and stands up, her naked body exquisite. Damon pushes the bathroom door closed to the sound of running water.

* * *

Damon squeezes Elena's hand tightly as soon as they're out of the car. His breath catches in his chest as his eyes rake over the palatial home. All of the evergreen trees are lit and twinkling. The home itself has lights along the edge of the roof, surround in the door and the windows. It's a sight that he won't soon forget. He remembers none of this. A huge wreath is hanging on the door.

"Are you ready?"

"I have to be," Damon mentions. His heart is pounding and his belly is churning. He's about to see his father for the first time since he was four years old. Dropping his eyes to hers, he leans forward to take her lips in a quick kiss. When they part, she squeezes his hand and then they walk down the sidewalk, stopping at the front door. As if she had a sixth sense, Caroline is pulling it open as Damon is reaching for the bell.

"You're here," she squeals, giving her brother a hug. Taking his hand, she drags him into the house. After taking off their coats, they proceed to the parlor for the moment. Damon eyes Caroline and then Elena. They both give him a smile.

"Wait here," Caroline says softly. Although it seems like a lifetime, minutes later his sister returns. She takes his hand pulls him into the room and before Damon can begin to process anything, he's face to face with the man. He pales and stumbles backwards, Although in shock herself, Liz quickly grabs a chair, pushing it behind him so he doesn't fall. His eyes never leave the younger man's while Elena checks his pulse and blood pressure.

His eyes dart to his wife's and then back to Damon before he's finally able to speak. "It's you, my son. How is it possible? I don't understand?"

His eyes moisten and he almost chokes on the overwhelming emotions that are erupting inside of him. Damon's face matches his and before another second passes, he rushes over, dropping to his knees in front of the older man.

"Dad, I don't know how, I somehow ended up here. Elena recognized me."

The older Salvatore raises his glimmering eyes to Elena. He gives her slight nod. Elena doesn't need words to see how grateful he is. Then they embrace. Giuseppe hugs and kisses his son's hair, repeating over and over again that his wish has finally come true. Seeing them like this is such a beautiful sight but knowing they need some time to themselves, Elena, Liz, Caroline and Tyler step out of the room.

The rest of the evening, Giuseppe refuses to let go of his hand. Damon explains that although his mom treated him well most of the time, she would always silence him when he'd bring up his father. By the time the evening is over, Damon hugs him again and then leaves with Elena with a the promise that he'll be back the first thing in the morning.

Giuseppe, with Liz at his side, stands in the doorway, waving goodbye, they doesn't go inside till his son and Elena are out of sight.

* * *

After Elena drops Damon off at his father's the next morning, father and son have breakfast together. They spend most of the morning, like they did the evening before, getting reacquainted with each other. When the doorbell rings, Giuseppe excuses himself to answer it. Damon gets up and walks over to the china cabinet. On one of the shelves are pictures, he recognizes himself dressed in a baseball uniform, holding a bat over his shoulder. A little girl is standing at his side, dressed as a witch. There's a couple of jack o lanterns at their feet. It must have been Halloween, Damon surmises. Then he sees another picture, he's very young, sitting on a hospital bed with a baby in his arms. Liz is beside him with a huge smile on her face. "That must be Caroline," he says aloud, not realizing that his dad came back into the room.

"Yes, that was the day Caroline was born. You were so excited to be a big brother."

Damon turns, his moist eyes meeting his dad's. That's when he sees another man in the room. Damon leans over to grab a Kleenex from the end table to wipe his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm a little emotional after everything."

His father smiles, giving Damon's shoulder a comforting squeeze. When Damon nods that he's okay, Giuseppe introduces him to the other man. "Damon, this is Detective Mikaelson. Over the years he's become a cherished family friend. He never gave up looking for you either, he's been on the case since the day you disappeared."

Elijah extends his hand, taking Damon's in his and shaking it vigorously. "Hello Damon. I cannot tell you what an honor and a relief it is to finally meet you."

"Thank you, sir. I don't know how to say thank you for helping my dad. I honestly don't know what led me to this town, whether it was instinct or divine intervention, I'll never know but I'm so grateful to be here."

"I'm grateful that first thing Monday morning, I can mark your case file as found and close it up," Elijah quips, winking at Giuseppe.

"I'm happy I could help with that, sir."

* * *

One Year Later:

Damon and Elena are standing in the great hall of his father's home surrounded by their family and friends as they take their wedding vows. As soon as Caroline pronounces them husband and wife, Damon lifts her veil and captures her lips in a long, slow and deep kiss. When they part, he takes his new wife's hand and gives it a loving squeeze. The first person they greet as man and wife is his father, the two Salvatore men embracing to a cacophony of applause, shouts and whistles.

Elena watches them with rapt attention, a beaming smile playing on her face. She realizes that if she hadn't volunteered at the shelter that night, she wouldn't be here with him today. Damon takes her hand again, the two lovebirds exiting the festivities to start their new life as man and wife.

* * *

 _I had lots of help with this story both beta and pre-readers. Huge thanks to May, J, Kate, Bonnie and Alaze. You're all great friends. I so appreciate your help, allowing me to surprise Eva. Thank you Bonnie for your Elijah suggestion for this story._

 _Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story._

 _Synopsis quote courtesy of Ranata Suzuki_

 _We have several more goodies to celebrate the season. 'Eyes Without a Face' and this year's short Christmas story, 'I'll Be Seeing You' continue._

 _I have a message from Salvatoreboys4ever. She hasn't abandoned her story, 'Captive of Her Beauty', she'll be back as soon as she can. She's been feeling very much under the weather and has some other issues that she needs to deal with first._

 _I hope you all have a fabulous day. The DE family is the best. Thank you all so much._


End file.
